


Warmth

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, How shocking, I know, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Voice Kink, also, and now I kinda ship these two, but because I wanted to write something shmoopy after, but not really, but this one wouldn't leave my mind, i should shut up now, is this the only fic for this pair?, it came out fluffy and sfw as well, it was going to be nsfw, not a goldenspring fic, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: Bon-Bon knows their partner too well and this leads to them trying to play Cupid (or so they think). It somehow works out.
Relationships: Funtime Freddy/Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Warmth

“-reddy? Are you even listening?”

 _No, he wasn’t._ He barely remembered what was even happening at that moment. He shook his head and blinked once, twice before turning his attention to the one sitting on his shoulders. Before he could even respond, the little blue rabbit on his shoulders huffed, crossed their arms, and answered for him.

“Of course you weren’t. You know, Freddy, you’re hopeless.”

The bigger guy they were talking to raised an eyebrow and barely held back a chuckle before he rested a hand on Freddy’s head. “You’re free to come talk when you’re done ogling,” Nightmare said with a know-it-all tone to his voice. At the heat he felt radiating from Freddy’s face he grinned and turned, walking away before either could say anything.

Once Nightmare turned one of the many corners, Bon Bon started crawling their way down Freddy’s back to try and stand up properly, all the while mumbling to themselves. Freddy picked them up real fast before their feet could touch the ground, and judging by the very light tint of color on his face he knew exactly what Bon Bon was planning.

“N-no, Bon Bon, don’t start anything.”

The little blue rabbit cocked an eyebrow, seemingly very confused. They knew something was up, but sometimes their partner in crime was too dumb to do anything himself so of course they felt compelled to help.

“Are you dumb or are you dumb?” Bon Bon asked, motioning for Freddy to put them down and kneel so both could have a talk. And shockingly enough, Freddy was quick to do so, if a little hesitant beforehand. Big guy had a feeling he was about to get told off by his smaller stage partner.

“Look, there’s _something_ going on with you and I think it has to do with Nightmare. I just wanna get to the bottom of it.”

Freddy groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Bon Bon, i-it’s nothing. Just me b-being stupid like you said.”

Bon Bon looked extremely unamused and not at all convinced by that statement. It wasn’t like they were incapable of using their eyes or ears– any other person Freddy was relatively normal around but then when he’s around Nightmare he starts spacing out and stuttering more than he already does. At this point Freddy was getting ready to stand upright again, so Bon Bon took the chance.

“It’s been going on for a while though, Freddy!”

With that they turned and scurried off in the direction Nightmare went, hearing Freddy yell their name. Freddy almost couldn’t react fast enough, but luckily he managed to stand up without falling over and ran to catch up with Bon Bon- which turned out to be not as easy to procure as he thought, especially with how many rooms there were in that one hallway. Eventually he heard Nightmare’s voice coming from a room at the far end of the hall, and then upon almost reaching said room- as if on cue- Nightmare stepped out with Bon Bon sitting on his shoulders.

“B-Bon Bon, why on earth would y-you run off like that?!”

Bon Bon tilted their head, feigning confusion. “You’re the one who wanted to talk to him, Freddy. I was just helping you out.”

Freddy’s brain almost short circuited from how annoyed he was, but instead he grabbed Bon Bon- albeit glaring daggers at them the whole time- before turning his attention to Nightmare, face growing soft. “I-I’m sorry about that, N-Nightmare. I don’t kn-know what’s gotten into Bon Bon today but it won’t h-happen again.”

Nightmare only hummed at first, just so Freddy knew he was listening, but then his tone changed. It was ever so slight, such a small thing that passerby wouldn’t notice at all, but both Freddy and Bon Bon noticed his voice got a little lower when he spoke up.

“So rumor has it that I make you nervous. Is that true?”

Freddy could _hear_ the grin in his voice and he averted his gaze, not saying anything at first as he racked his brain for words he could say. He wasn’t necessarily wrong, but as to why the nervousness took place was what confused Freddy. Sure, the big guy was actually extremely laid back, calmer than he appeared, and boy was it nice how tall he was for sure. But the only other thing that seemed to attract him was-

“Your voice…” Freddy whispered, seemingly more to Bon Bon than anyone else. Bon Bon’s face lit up with realization almost immediately and they giggled, covering their mouth with one hand and turning Freddy’s face with the other so that the guys were facing each other properly again.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 _Oh no._ He felt himself blushing, and if his face was feeling that warm surely Nightmare could see color painting his face. “I… I-I really like y-your voice.”

That didn’t quite answer the bigger guy’s question, but from the looks of it that was fine- after all, it took Nightmare’s brain a moment to register that, but once the other’s words finally hit he chuckled and put a hand on one of his hips, an almost smug grin on his face. “And I take it you had no idea I like you?”

Now Freddy was definitely close to short circuiting- between his own inability to admit things like that, to admitting he had a thing for someone’s voice, to the new information that the guy he was sort of crushing on liked him? The only thing he could muster was a confused- if not also flustered- noise.

“What, you thought all the lingering touches and prolonged eye contact and constant teasing was because I just wanted to do it? I mean, that’s partially true, but I also wanted to do all that because you’re adorable and I like you.”

Bon Bon was now covering their mouth with both hands, and even _they_ felt themselves blushing. They could only imagine what Freddy himself was going through. Looking up, the poor guy was frozen where he stood, face glowing pink and his arms tightening around the little blue rabbit in his arms as his brain tried to keep up with everything that he heard. No one expressed any sort of interest in him that wasn’t teetering on platonic, so this was entirely new to him.

Nightmare quirked an eyebrow now, poking Freddy softly on the nose to try and get his attention. It seemed to work a little bit; the big guy blinked and their eyes met, and the bigger guy’s breath caught in his throat. Now that they were standing closer than usual, Nightmare was able to get a better look at Freddy’s eyes. “They’re so pretty. Almost like sapphires.”

If Freddy’s face got any warmer it would melt right off. And he _still_ didn’t know how to respond, much to Bon Bon’s dismay. The little rabbit had to lightly jab at Freddy’s side and physically speak up for him.

“So, Freddy, don’t you wanna ask him?”

Nightmare had to snort at how bold they were for such a little thing, but didn’t say anything as to give the other a chance to speak.

“Um… u-um, so Nightmare… d-does this mean y-you would like to… like to b-be my...” He allowed his voice to trail off, and for a split second he was unable to continue.

“I’ll make it easy for you, short stuff. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

A little _‘oh!’_ could be heard from Bon Bon as Nightmare gently grabbed Freddy’s face and closed the gap between them with a- surprisingly, both found- long yet chaste kiss.

“You guys, I’m right here!” Bon Bon yelped as they were almost squished between the two. But any genuine annoyance was thrown out the window when they parted, and they saw how content the two looked- especially Freddy.

The little rabbit went from annoyed to smug real quick, their lips morphing into a triumphant smirk as they placed their hands on their hips. “Aren’t you glad I helped?” Freddy stared them down for a moment before Nightmare spoke up again, simultaneously placing Bon Bon on his shoulders and wrapping an arm around the other guy’s shoulders as they started walking.

“So what else have you been hiding from me?”

He was going to have a little too much fun teasing the poor guy, but he wasn’t about to feel too bad about it now that they could officially be ‘a thing.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of fan art- that is once again lost in my likes on Tumblr- and if you saw it I'm sure you could tell right away.
> 
> Originally I wanted this to be a little on the nsfw side but because I already had a fluffy fic on mind I ended up writing this one fluffy as well. Because that's how I roll- I either write smut, fluff, or fluffy smut. Nothing else.
> 
> By the way, I'm serious- has no one wrote anything for this pair? Am I the first?
> 
> Oh, also, the title could be in reference to how much our Funtime friend here was blushing (I know, a stretch, but at least it makes some sense?).


End file.
